Babysitting
by Kenzievet
Summary: Carlisle gets mad at Emmett and makes him get a job. But, the only job available in rainy Forks is at the daycare. Then Emmett finds out that Carlisle set all of it up. Will Emmett be able to handle it or will he crack under the pressure? Read and Review


So like I was in History "studying" for my end of the year exam when this idea came to me. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Babysitting

Stupid Carlisle! Making me get a job just because a smashed a couple of his irreplaceable little trinkets from the seventeen hundreds. Besides where was I supposed to get a job in a town this tiny? What's the use of a job anyway when you have so much money that your little sister won't even let you wear the same thing twice? I asked Bella if she could get me a job at the Newton's store where she used to work but she said they weren't looking for any new employees. So now I have to actually go into town and look for a place to work.

I drove all around Forks looking for somewhere to work but all I could find was a job at a daycare place. Like I wanted to spend my day with some rotten little three year olds intend on pulling your hair out. Unfortunately for me, it was the only job available for a "nineteen"-year-old fresh out of high school. This sucks! I really hate Carlisle. I applied and of course I got the job because no one else was stupid enough to able for it. I started work tomorrow morning at seven o'clock and my shift was until three in the afternoon when the little brats returned to their parents. I was expected to play with them, feed them, and change their nasty little diapers. It was going to be like Nessie's first couple months all over again.

I drove home in silence fuming at Carlisle and all the stupid mothers who couldn't take care of their kids and sent them to the daycare where I would have to instead. Once I walked through the door to the house I could hear Edward's almost silent chuckles at my new job and my thoughts that went along with it. Screw him! I thought and he laughed even louder.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Because it's soooo hilarious that Emmett, the big teddy bear, got a job at the day care. Haha!" I yelled through the house. At least now they knew. This was going to be the job I've ever had to endure! But on the bright side, we would be moving within the next year anyway so I wouldn't have to keep this job very long. You know, I was beginning to believe that Carlisle had set this up and he knew that the only job that was going to be available would be babysitting. And my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Edward nod slightly in my thoughts. Stupid Carlisle!

Now I had exactly fourteen hours until I was expected at 'work'. So I decided I would go hunting so I wouldn't be tempted to drink any of those little booger's blood. According to Carlisle, that would be bad. I was so upset that I ran all the way to Canada before feeding on a mountain lion, not as good as a grizzly bear but better than deer. I wasn't really all that thirsty but after the mountain lion I also drank two deer. There now I could get Carlisle off my back, stupid compassionate vampire doctor.

I had to run as fast as I could to get back to the house, shower and get dressed in the blue polo I had to wear. Ugh, I was going to kill Carlisle, I mean like if that were possible. I left as soon as I was dressed so I wouldn't end up being late. I decided to drive my huge jeep. The people at the daycare would get a kick out of that! And sure enough when I pulled up in that monster every eye within human seeing distance turned my way.

I walked inside trying to muster as much pride as I could in this nasty baby blue t-shirt. I wasn't late but there were already eleven kids, six girls and five boys ranging from three to six years. I went to find my boss.

"Yo boss, what do you want me to do?" I asked with a perfect gangster accent that did exactly what I wanted.

"Um, well, why don't you, um, go play with the children," she stuttered intimidated by my large size and fake accent. Ha, this might be more fun than I thought. That is when I got my idea. If I got fired from this job, there weren't any other jobs available than I wouldn't have to work simply because I couldn't. I sized up Carlisle's anger in my mind and decided to risk it.

"Aye, aye boss!" I said now in a pirate accent and I skipped off the where the children were starting to argue.

"Okay, listen up, little bundles of joy!" I shouted and they immediately got very quiet, "we're going to play a little game call Simon Says. Do ya'll know how to play?" I asked and they irrupted into a chorus of 'yes'. "Okay, I'm Simon now spread out on the floor so we can start," I commanded like a southern general.

I then proceeded to give them very stupid and impossible things each in a different accent. I laughed as they struggled to climb up the walls and lick the ceiling and at all the other various impossible things Simon told them to do. This was really quite fun! But after about thirty minutes my boss came in and told me to leave and never come back.

"Okay, bye boss. I shall see you in the after life," I said in a perfect Islamic accent as I walked out the door.

Well I had been wrong, I wasn't the worst day of my life. I was actually pretty fun! Now all I had to do was face the wrath of Carlisle. Well, you can't win everything.


End file.
